vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Faceless Ones
Summary The Faceless Ones are dark gods, that ruled the universe before the Ancients, the first magic users, banished them to another universe. They were once physical beings, but at some point prior to their banishment, the Ancients altered reality in such a way that the Faceless Ones lost their ability to have physical bodies and forced them to possess the bodies of others. Although unable to find their way back to their original universe, the Faceless Ones were able to tear open holes to other universes, and for the next several millenia would go on a rampage throughout the multiverse, wiping entire universes clean of life, until they finally reached a universe that they could not find a way back out of, and settled there. Repeated attempts have been made to summon the Faceless Ones back to Earth. Nefarian Serpine attempted to obtain the Book of Names so that he could gain the power to call them back. Baron Vengeous attempted to use the Grotesquery, a hybrid created from the corpse of a Faceless One and various magical beings to open a portal to their world, and although he was unsuccessful, the dying scream of the Grotesquery allowed the Faceless Ones to pinpoint the location of their original world. Finally, Batu managed to successfully open a portal to the Faceless Ones' dimension and let three of them in, who proceeded to possess him and his allies, before being killed or driven back to their dimension. The Faceless Ones have not returned to their original universe since, but several incursions have been made to their dimension. Valkyrie Cain entered their dimension to retrieve Skulduggery Pleasant who had been trapped there. Darquesse was tricked into entering a portal to the Faceless One's dimension after believing she had wiped the universe clean of life. Finally, Sebastian Tao entered the Faceless One's dimension to find and bring Darquesse home. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 6-C, likely far higher Name: The Faceless Ones Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient masters of the Earth, enemies of all life, Dark Gods Powers and Abilities: Possession, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (Described as "abstract things of unbelievable angles" and "a torrent of impossibilities"), Portal Creation (can tear open portals between universes), Madness Manipulation (Type 3 and 4. Can cause insanity and fanaticism in those who look directly at them, and "numb" the minds of those who briefly glimpse them) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (can rip people apart or twist their bodies to kill them), Body Manipulation (Batu's Faceless One was able to use the intestines of Batu's body as ropes to hold him in place), Regeneration and Duplication (Low-High. After having its head ripped off by Darquesse, one Faceless One regrew a new body from the head, as well as a new head from the body), Non-Physical Interaction (were able to forge a dagger out of pure nothingness from a tear in the universe), Resistance to Magic, Likely Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Possession, and Pain Manipulation (waged a war against Darquesse for five years, with neither side being able to permanently kill or incapacitate the other) Attack Potency: Unknown (Ignore durability via possession) | At least Island level, likely far higher (Collectively, the Faceless Ones "destroyed" multiple universes over thousands of years, "destroying suns" and "laying waste to whole galaxies". A massively lowballed calculation found that this would require 10.8 gigatons per Faceless One. Darquesse believed she would only have the power to fight the Faceless Ones by the point she could burn the surface of the world to ash) Speed: At least Peak Human (Able to outrun Murder Rose who was comparable to Skulduggery and Valkyrie), possibly Subsonic (Should be comparable to Darquesse) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Above Average Human 'with telekinesis (Casually lifted Mr Bliss and tore him to pieces) 'Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown, likely Island Class Durability: Unknown (Described as "abstract things of unbelievable angles" and "impossibility made manifest", "a being of fractured angles and broken reason"), their incorporeality makes it difficult to harm them | At least Island Level, possibly far higher (could take hits from Phase 2 Darquesse) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least several dozen metres Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: They are attracted to people marked as vessels, and will pass over an unmarked person if a marked host is available | Death of the host body kills the god inside Feats: *Over the course of a few millennia they collectively laid waste to several universes, killing all inhabitants Key: True Forms | Within a Host Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Races Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7